The purposes of this project are: 1) to develop a 15NH4CL oral loading test that will discriminate adult carriers for ornithine transcarbamylase (OTC) deficiency from a control population; 2) to utilize this procedure to follow in vivo ureagenesis in adilt OTC heterozygotes who are treated with an adenoviral vector containing cDNA for ornithine transcarbamylase.